Save me now
by queenrj
Summary: Uma vida inteira sem dar importância aos sentimentos, julgandoos bobagens que só serviam a tolos. Um dia quando menos esperava foi atingido em cheio e sua alma pediu por socorro. Uma songfic. SesshyXRin.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá pessoal!**

**Estou eu aqui com mais uma invenção da minha imaginação fértil.**

**Essa é a minha primeira songfic. Eu andei ouvindo muito essa música nos últimos dias. Sempre gostei muito dela e até coloquei no meu mp3, mas ontem de repente me veio essa estória a cabeça e eu a escrevi.**

**Não tenho esperiência em songfic, então não sei se ficou bom. Conto com os reviwes de vocês para saber.**

**A música é SAVE ME NOW , cujo compositor e intérprete é o Andru Donalds.**

**Essa música assim como os personagens aqui não me pertence, apenas faço uma homenagem a ambos através desse texto.**

**Beijos! **

O ambiente, o salão de um magnífico hotel na capital Tókio. Uma festa requintada com todos vestidos formal e elegantemente.

O local está cheio. Vários homens e mulheres desfilam suas roupas caras, suas jóias e seus pares. Os poderosos exibem suas belas e jovens esposas cobertas de jóias e eu os observo com extremo ceticismo. Como são idiotas.

Essas festas são sempre entediantes para mim, mas faz parte do meu trabalho como executivo estabelecer contatos, ainda que isso me seja extremamente desagradável.

Esses sorrisos e cumprimentos falsos me enojam, me adulam pelo que eu tenho e pelo que represento porque eu sei que no fundo todos me detestam e isso honestamente não me incomoda.

Olho ao redor enquanto seguro meu copo com wisk e vejo meu irmão, vice-presidente da companhia, dançar com uma bela mulher. Eu logo a reconheço como sendo Kagome, a mulher com quem ele pretende se casar. Inuyasha me confidenciou isso há alguns dias atrás, disse que queria minha opinião. "É você quem tem que saber se ela vale a pena Inuyasha." Eu respondi. Decididamente não sou a melhor pessoa para opinar sobre relacionamentos. Qualquer analista diria que tenho problemas sérios nessa área. Simplesmente não sei me relacionar com ninguém e nunca me preocupei com isso, sempre apreciei a solidão ela sempre me bastou. Até agora.

Pensando sobre isso é difícil compreender porque me sinto como me sinto agora. Maldição! Como isso pôde acontecer bem diante dos meus olhos sem que eu me desse conta?

Vejo pela entrada do salão ela surgir, insuportavelmente linda e carismática. Ela está acompanhada eu posso ver, mas não consigo saber por quem, apenas vejo que é um homem de já certa idade.

Rin é o nome dela, uma jovem e bela mulher, herdeira e executiva da maior empresa de estaleiros do país. Nossas famílias têm negócios há muitos anos, mas só recentemente nossos caminhos se cruzaram por conta de reuniões e trabalhos em comum. Desde então nada mais foi como antes, eu não sou mais como antes.

Here I am

Aqui estou eu

In a place that I have never been

Em um lugar onde nunca estive

Out of love

Fora do amor

And afraid that you won't let me in

E com medo de que você não me deixe entrar

Nosso primeiro encontro não foi dos melhores. Eu sempre fui desconfiado e em se tratando de mulheres bonitas e sorridentes desconfio mais ainda.

Ela procurou ser simpática como, aliás, é com todos, mas eu mantive a minha postura habitual. Não estava disposto a negociar e trabalhar com a filha mimada de um dos antigos sócios de meu pai, pelo menos era assim que eu a imaginava.

Quando a vi pela primeira vez devo admitir que fiquei impressionado. A beleza dela era estonteante e o sorriso capaz de ofuscar o sol, mas se você estivesse presente ali, naquele momento, jamais teria percebido quais foram os meus pensamentos ao vê-la. Eu nunca me permiti demonstrar o que eu sinto ou penso.

A minha indiferença não a agradou, mas ela não deixou barato. Eu que estava acostumado a ser quase venerado pela quase totalidade das mulheres que cruzam meu caminho, fiquei intrigado com o comportamento dela. Não havia contemplação em seu olhar quando me encarava, não havia segundas intenções e isso mexeu comigo para dizer o mínimo.

You came to me

Você veio à mim

And I started to fear

E eu comecei a temer

That my senses had left me to die

Que meus sentidos tivessem me deixado para morrer

Where is my strength

Onde está a minha força

When I need it the most

Quando eu mais preciso dela

Tell me what have you done

Me diga o que você fez

With my mind

Com a minha mente

Nossos encontros de negócios tornaram-se frequêntes, mas não passavam disso, encontros de negócios. Rin sempre foi muito profissíonal e demonstrava imensa aptidão para os negócios contrariando todas as minhas expectativas.

Certo dia almoçávamos juntos, eu a convidei cordialmente, depois de termos uma manhã intensa de trabalho. Ela pareceu surpresa com o meu convite, mas o aceitou com um de seus belos sorrisos na face.

Estávamos em um restaurante famoso no centro comercial da cidade, já era um pouco tarde para o almoço por isso não havia muita gente. Sentamo-nos em uma mesa no final do salão próxima a uma janela. Eu pedi vinho para nós dois e bebemos enquanto aguardávamos por nossos pratos.

Silêncio...

Dessa vez Rin me observava atentamente em resposta ao olhar profundo que eu lhe lançava sem ao menos saber porquê. Ela inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado e confessou ter ficado surpresa com o meu convite pouco antes de levar a taça de vinho aos lábios. "Nós dois precisávamos nos alimentar. Não vejo porque não fazermos isso juntos." Respondi simplesmente sem deixar de fitar aqueles olhos castanhos extremamente brilhantes.

Algo estranho acontecia ali e eu, o astuto e experiente Sesshoumaru só perceberia o que era quando fosse tarde demais.

Save me now

Salve-me agora

From the depth of my infatuation

Das profundezas sa minha paixão

I could drown

Eu poderia me afogar

In the sea of love and isolation

Nesse mar de amor e solidão

I'll take you down if you just

Eu a levarei comigo se você simplesmente

Save me now

Me salvar agora

Toda a minha vida eu me neguei a sentir o que quer que fosse. Considerava aqueles que se deixavam guiar por emoções, tolos patéticos e nunca me envolvi com ninguém.

Não se enganem, quando digo me envolver, quero dizer emocionalmente. Sou um homem e teoricamente um ser social, vivo em sociedade e por isso sou obrigado a me envolver de uma forma ou de outra com pessoas. Mas sentimento? Isso não.

Mulheres?? Vocês podem se perguntar. Sim eu tive e foram muitas. Meu pai certa vez me perguntou por que nunca me via acompanhado por mulher alguma, por que nunca levara ninguém para que a família conhecesse." Não acredito que não mantenha relações com ninguém meu filho." Ele disse mais indagando do que qualquer outra coisa. Sempre fui muito reservado quanto a minha vida, mas resolvi responder. Eu arqueei a sobrancelha e nossos olhares se cruzaram."Está falando de sexo pai? Eu não preciso me relacionar com uma mulher para ter sexo com ela." É verdade" Inuyasha que também estava naquela mesa no escritório da presidência, concordou. Meu pai apenas sorriu.

O fato é que agora tudo estava diferente. Eu estava diferente e tudo era culpa de uma só pessoa. A bela Rin Inoue.

De volta ao presente eu continuo a observá-la de longe. Ela vestia um longo vermelho discreto na frente, mas com um decote generoso atrás, que deixava a mostra sua pele acetinada. O homem com ela, eu pude identificar depois de uma posição mais privilegiada, como sendo seu pai.

Rin me viu e ao longe sorriu para mim, um sorriso acompanhado de um olhar tão significativo que quase me fez perder o ar. Ela me observou com a mesma intensidade com a qual eu a olhava minutos atrás, me analisando. Rin fazia valer a máxima de que homens e mulheres tem direitos iguais, se eu podia olhá-la de forma quase faminta, ela certamente faria o mesmo.

Eu percebi nos negócios que ela não era uma mulher de fazer jogos, quando queria, pensava ou sentia algo deixava isso bem claro e comigo não foi uma exceção. Ela me disse inúmeras vezes o quanto me considerava arrogante e insensível. "Não entendo como essas mulheres podem correr atrás de um homem que as considera menos do que qualquer outra coisa". Eu a ouvi dizer depois de ver uma das mulheres com quem eu, em algum momento dividi a cama, praticamente se oferecer para fazê-lo novamente."Acha que sou um canalha por causa disso?" Indaguei.

"Não. Você está satisfazendo seus desejos não é? Elas é que deveriam saber seu valor e escolher melhor seus parceiros." Me respondeu séria.

All the time

Todo tempo

That I gave away I'll give it to you

Que eu disperdicei, eu darei a você

all the love

Todo o amor

That I never made I'll make it to you

Que eu nunca fiz, eu farei com você.

Cada dia mais me sentia atraído por aquela mulher. Ela me desafiava.

Certo dia trabalhamos até tarde no escritório. Todos os funcionárido já haviam saído, exceto talvez pelos seguranças e pessoal da limpeza. Na sala da presidência estávamos apenas os dois, sentados no confortável sofá que ficava ali trabalhando em nossos computadores portáteis.

"Por que está me olhando desse jeito?" Ela me flagrou. "Acho que você sabe." Respondi depois de algum tempo de silêncio nos encarando mutuamente.

Rin fechou o computador e se levantou do sofá. Sem dizer nada voltou a calçar os sapatos que estavam jogados por ali e vestiu o casaco do tailler que usava. Depois de devidamente arrumada, ela se virou para mim, que observava cada movimento dela. "Você não está preparado para uma mulher como eu." Disse simplesmente, pegando a bolsa e se dirigindo até a porta para depois sair.

Eu Sesshoumaru não estava preparado...

Na semana seguinte ela agia como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu me fechei totalmente, como no início. Ela estranhou, mas nada disse, talvez compreendesse meus motivos.

Nosso trabalho conjunto acabou e ela embarcou em uma viajem ao exterior. Meses se passaram sem que nos vissemos novamente até esse momento.

Eu não conseguia parar de olhá-la e tinha certeza que meus olhos transpareciam muito mais do que eu gostaria de demonstrar. Ela continuava a me olhar fixamente, parecíamos nos comunicar em silêncio e a "conversa" interessava aos dois.

Nothing could be more electric to me

Nada poderia ser mais eletrizante para mim

Than to give you a taste

Do que fazê-la provar

Of the love that I hide

O amor que eu escondo em mim

in my condition I'm totally lost

Nessa condição, estou totalmente perdido

Tell me what have you done with my pride

Me diga o que você fez com o meu orgulho?

Alguns poucos minutos e ela dizia algo ao pai para depois vir caminhando lentamente em minha direção. Tudo parecia em câmera lenta para mim com exceção do meu coração que nunca havia trabalhado tão rapidamente como agora.

Ela se aproximou de mim o suficiente para que eu pudesse sentir seu perfume inebriante e o calor emanado por sua pele.

Where is my strenght

Onde está a minha força

when i need it the most

Quando eu mais preciso

Tell me what have you done with my mind?

Me diga o que você fez com a minha mente?

"Sentiu minha falta?" A voz doce ecoou sussurrada ao meu ouvido e isso era apenas o que eu conseguia escutar. Não havia mais música no local, não havia mais vozes e sorrisos das pessoas que ali estavam. Apenas a voz dela.

Save me now, save me now

Salve- me agorda, salve-me agora.

" Porque eu senti a sua". Ela concluiu. "Senti muito a sua falta Seshoumaru..." Ela aproximou-se mais, envolvendo seus braços ao meu corpo, enlaçando o meu pescoço em um abraço que eu jamais esperei receber.

Após alguns segundos ela me olhou nos olhos e voltou a sorrir.

"Achei que não estivese preparado para uma mulher como você?"

" Você estará em breve eu vou garantir isso. Eu quero você Sesshoumaru."

Ela disse puxando-me pela mão delicadamente e me conduzindo até a saída decidida a salvar-me do mar de solidão em que eu insitia em me afogar.

Fim


	2. Still Saving Me

**Definitivamente eu não sou adepta de oneshots. Rsrsrsrs.**

**Quando leio esse tipo de fic sempre fico órfã, querendo mais por que elas são muito curtas. O fato de a maioria delas, ser tão boa dificulta mais ainda o controle sobre a vontade de saber mais sobre aquela história. Eu gosto de oneshots, mas ao mesmo tempo tenho raiva delas justamente porque sempre me fazem querer mais.**

**Eu juro que tentei parar em um único capítulo, mas minha mente não parou de processar novas idéias e meus dedos não pararam de digitar, então aí está uma pequena continuação dessa fic. Acho que ela precisava de uma conclusão.**

**Espero que a recepção seja tão boa quanto do capítulo original.**

**Beijos leitores! **

Saímos daquele salão discretamente e caminhamos até a saída, onde pegaríamos o carro. Enquanto aguardávamos que o manobrista trouxesse o automóvel, nos encarávamos intensamente e ela mantinha aquele sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios. Eu tentava decifrar o que se passava na mente dela e o que ela pretendia com aquilo.

Pouco tempo depois o carro era estacionado a nossa frente, o manobrista me entregou as chaves e eu a vi se aproximar mais de mim. "Dê-me as chaves." Eu a ouvi dizer enquanto tocava minha mão com as suas para pegar o objeto. Eu não entreguei. Arqueei as sobrancelhas de forma indagativa e o sorriso dela se alargou. "Confie em mim, eu não vou bater com seu carro." Depois de alguns segundos cedi. Ela pegou as chaves e se dirigiu à porta do carro entrando logo depois. Eu caminhei lentamente até o lado do passageiro e me sentei ao lado dela. "Para onde nós vamos?" Indaguei. "Você vai ver". Ela respondeu simplesmente e deu a partida no carro.

Acordei e abri meus olhos lentamente para me acostumar com a claridade do quarto. Fazia sol lá fora, dava para perceber pelas frestas das cortinas. Mais um dia quente de verão.

Uma vez que os acontecimentos da noite anterior vieram a minha mente, não pude evitar o sorriso que escapou pelos meus lábios. Era uma estranha sensação a que eu tinha naquele momento, totalmente nova. Eu me sentia... Aquecido talvez? E com uma tranqüilidade, que honestamente acho que nunca experimentei.

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos ao sentir a criatura angelical deitada sobre o meu peito se mover e murmurar algo. Voltei o meu olhar para ela e mexi nos cabelos desalinhados buscando pela visão de seu belo rosto, ainda sonolento. Ela se aconchegou ainda mais ao meu corpo antes de dizer:

- Você já está acordado? ... Que horas são?

- Sete e meia. - Respondi acariciando o rosto dela, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

- Ainda é tão cedo Sesshoumaru...

- É sim, mas costumo acordar cedo mesmo quando não trabalho.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para mim sorrindo. Aqueles olhos cor de chocolate, profundos e brilhantes e aquele sorriso, o sorriso que me causava fascínio.

Rin se moveu na cama para alcançar meus lábios e a pele macia do corpo nu roçou na minha, me causando um arrepio, que tenho certeza, ela percebeu. Nos beijávamos e eu podia senti a cada segundo o quanto aquela mulher significava para mim, o quanto eu a queria.

- Se você sempre acorda cedo e eu adoro dormir até mais tarde, como vamos resolver essa questão todas as vezes que dormirmos juntos?

- Todas as vezes? Você pretende que sejam muitas? - Indaguei maliciosamente, ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Você não?

Eu voltei a tocar os lábios macios dela, que eram mais doces do que qualquer coisa que eu já tivesse provado.

- É claro que sim. Você sabe o quanto eu queria isso Rin, o quanto eu queria você.

- Eu também queria muito, mas... você não estava preparado. - Ela disse séria. - No início, você não me queria da mesma forma que eu a você.

- Por que tem tanta certeza disso?

- Admita. Você me via apenas como mais uma mulher atraente cruzando o seu caminho e eu definitivamente não queria ser mais uma. – Ela voltou a me beijar. - Eu quero ser a única Sesshoumaru.

A última frase foi dita ao meu ouvido e eu a abracei fortemente no momento em que ouvi aquilo.

Ela não precisava pedir ou exigir, depois de tudo o que nós vivemos naquele quarto e da forma como eu estava me sentindo, Rin havia tomado para si um lugar que nenhuma outra mulher sequer chegou perto de alcançar.

Eu inverti nossas posições e coloquei meu corpo sobre o dela a beijando intensamente. Eu queria devorar aqueles lábios, que desejei por tanto tempo quase que desesperadamente. Rin gemia ao sentir minhas mãos percorrerem seu corpo, a pele quente se arrepiava e respondia imediatamente aos meus toques.

Nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, feitos sob medida um para o outro. Aquela mulher me pertencia e eu sentia isso mais forte a cada segundo.

Minha excitação era evidente pela ereção que se precipitava de encontro ao sexo dela. Rin arranhou minhas costas quando a invadi e me posicionei tão profundamente dentro dela, que a fiz gritar de prazer. Ela facilitava minhas investidas inclinando e abrindo as belas pernas para me receber. Os olhos não deixavam de me fitar e brilhavam ainda mais envoltos por aquela aura de volúpia e prazer.

Os gemidos dela me excitavam ainda mais, então eu aumentei o ritmo das investidas e a vi morder os lábios de forma sensual tentando conter o grito.

Meus gemidos também podiam ser ouvidos. A sensação de ser envolvido por ela daquela forma era prazerosa ao extremo, eu sentia que poderia ficar ali para sempre.

- Aaaah Sesshoumaru! – Ela gritou meu nome ofegante e eu me deliciei com isso. – Não pare querido, não pare.

Eu não parei. Não pararia até que nós dois estivéssemos plenamente satisfeitos ou que nossos corpos não agüentassem mais.

Algum tempo depois eu a vi se contorcer com o gozo que chegava e tomava de assalto seu corpo. A visão era extremamente prazerosa para mim, fazia bem ao meu ego saber que a estava enlouquecendo de prazer, então logo depois eu também gozei. Continuei desfrutando da sensação de ser "abraçado" por ela durante alguns segundos, enquanto nossas respirações voltavam ao ritmo normal. Depois me retirei dela lentamente e beijei sua testa suada. Ela suspirou e depois sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados.

Sentei-me na cama alguns segundos depois para me livrar do preservativo. Ela me observava, eu podia sentir e sentia também a mão dela acariciando minhas costas, me virei para fitá-la e a beijei levemente antes de me levantar.

- Aonde você vai Sesshy?

- Sesshy?! – Indaguei arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ela sorriu em resposta.

- É. Eu posso te chamar assim não posso? Meu Sesshy... – Falou manhosa. Ela agia como uma menininha quando queria. – Eu prometo que só vou chamá-lo assim quando estivermos sozinhos.

Eu sorri, foi inevitável.

- Eu preciso de um banho...

Ela se ergueu da cama e caminhou na minha direção me abraçando.

- Ah! Eu também preciso de um bom banho. – Falou voltando a me beijar.

Fomos então para o banheiro e fizemos amor mais uma vez embaixo do chuveiro, com a água morna escorrendo pelo nosso corpo.

Fizemos amor... Eu usei mesmo esse termo? Difícil de acreditar. Se me dissessem isso há alguns meses atrás que isso aconteceria eu certamente teria rido com desdém, apesar de não ser meu comportamento normal. O fato é que até a noite passada eu não tinha a menor noção do que significava esse termo. Até a noite passada eu sabia apenas o que era fazer sexo e é óbvio que isso sempre foi prazeroso para mim, mas depois do que experimentei, eu posso afirmar sem qualquer hesitação, que por melhor que o sexo puro e simples seja ele é facilmente superado pelo "fazer amor". Eu simplesmente amava fazer amor com Rin.

Meses se passaram e nós construímos um relacionamento sólido. Com o tempo descobri que Rin e eu éramos muito parecidos, apesar das diferenças óbvias. Éramos responsáveis e comprometidos com o trabalho, gostávamos das mesmas coisas e adorávamos um ao outro. Todos os dias eu descobria uma nova razão para amar aquela mulher, a cada dia ela me encantava mais.

Hoje, num dia típico de primavera, estamos em uma cerimônia de casamento.

Hey! Acalmem-se e não se precipitem. Ainda não é dessa vez que eu vou me amarrar.

Hoje está sendo celebrada união de Inuyasha e Kagome. Ele a pediu em casamento pouco depois da conversa que tivemos, vocês se lembram não? E é claro, ela aceitou. Eles pareciam felizes, Inuyasha está de fato apaixonado pela jovem Higurashi e acredito que o sentimento seja recíproco.

Olho para Rin a minha frente, que tinha o corpo adornado por um vestido de seda em um tom claro de lilás, refinado e elegante como, aliás, ela era. Como ela estava linda, mais do que a noiva eu certamente diria se me perguntassem. Ela sorria. Apesar da aparência e postura de mulher contemporânea preocupada com a carreira, economia, etc.., ela como todas as mulheres adorava casamentos, se emocionava com eles. Difícil para um homem como eu entender isso, esse fascínio, mas olhando esse cenário, essa manhã de céu azul, flores e a atmosfera de felicidade ali, eu devo dizer que estou bastante inclinado a fazer daquela mulher, que me olha tão intensamente e sorrindo agora, a minha mulher oficialmente e para sempre.

A cerimônia terminou e todos se encaminharam para a recepção. Eu pude então me aproximar novamente de Rin.

- Eles parecem tão felizes... - O tom utilizado por ela era doce e terno.

- É. - Eu concordei. - Você gosta de casamentos... - Meu tom não foi o de indagação.

- Você acha?

- Uhum. - Confirmei beijando-a no rosto. Ela sorriu.

- É. Eu acho que gosto sim. Minha porção romântica gosta.

- Isso é bom já que provavelmente você terá que ir a outro casamento em breve...

O olhar de surpresa dela quase me fez rir. Eu a abracei por trás e beijei seu pescoço repetidas vezes, ela parecia tentar assimilar o que eu tinha dito. Segundos depois eu a ouvi questionar:

- O que você quer dizer com isso Sesshoumaru?

- O que eu quero dizer com o quê? - Eu continuei com a carícia no pescoço dela enquanto a envolvia pela cintura, me fazendo de desentendido.

Uma parte de mim queria que ela esquecesse aquilo e outra queria que ele continuasse com as perguntas, quem sabe assim eu tivesse a coragem de dizer de uma vez que a queria como minha mulher.

Ela não fez mais perguntas, ficou calada enquanto sentia meus lábios sobre a sua pele. Eu desfiz o abraço e me coloquei diante dela. Olhando em seus olhos eu acariciei seu rosto e a beijei.

- Eu amo você. - A frase saiu tão espontaneamente dos meus lábios que me causou espanto. - Eu amo você minha Rin.

Ela sorriu e também me acariciou.

- Eu também te amo meu Sesshy.

Nos abraçamos e ao olhar ao longe, mais afastado com uma taça de champanhe na mão eu pude ver meu pai. Ele ergueu a taça para mim em um cumprimento, eu apenas sorri em resposta.

- Parece que teremos um outro casamento em breve meu amor. - Inutaisho indicou com a cabeça o casal abraçado no jardim do lado de fora do salão onde estava sendo a recepção.

- Sesshoumaru?! Você acha? - Izayoi indagou também olhando o casal.

- Tenho certeza. - O homem respondeu, pegando a esposa pela mão e a conduzindo ao encontro dos outros convidados ali.

Aparentemente o resgate fora bem sucedido. Sesshoumaru fora salvo no momento exato e pela pessoa certa. Seu coração não mais estava afogado em um mar de solidão...

**Dessa vez é mesmo o fim.**

**Quero reviews.**


End file.
